Why You Shouldn't Propose to a Neutron
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Cindy's got a few lessons to learn, and one of them is that she should set back and flow with the current.


**Nope. I don't own it. **

**Special thanks to Charles for his idea at how to finish this. **

"C'mon, Lib! This has to be _perfect."_

"Y'know Sheen goofed up, right? And look at us now."

Jimmy sighed. So what if Sheen had goofed up? Sheen was proposing to Libby and, don't misread him, Jimmy liked her well enough, but…this was _Cindy _they were talking about; she wasn't likely to be impressed by just some average pop-the-question. And Jimmy thought that it would take some pretty amazing stuff to convince her to marry him.

"Fine," Libby agreed. "I'll help you pick out a ring—"

"Why don't I just make one?"

"And I'll help you plan the evening and get Cindy ready without telling her—" she continued as if Jimmy hadn't spoken. He interjected again.

"We can tell her about the date, can't we?"

She continued as before.

"And then I'll help you find what to wear."

"What to _wear_?"

"You want this to be perfect, don't you?"

He grudgingly agreed. He wanted it to be so amazing that she had no doubt that he wanted to marry her, or vise versa.

"Okay. I'll call you to tell you when."

He nodded, then left, having accomplished his task.

A couple of days later, the clothes and ring picked and the night planned, Jimmy went to see Cindy, wanting to speak to his girlfriend to calm his nerves. It was funny, really: he could be panicking over something and, even if it was about her, it was taken away and replaced by the light butterflies he got around her and always had.

He heard her typing when he entered her dorm room, using the key she had given him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Jimmy. Perfect timing."

She clicked a few more keys then spun in her cushioned chair.

"I want to run something by you."

"Okay…what?"

"Jimmy…I love you. You know that. We have been together—in the broadest sense of the word—since fifth grade. The fact that we didn't get along well at first is a slight technicality, but we always made up after a fight. We're a lot closer than we used to be and we're a perfect match. Jimmy, I…I want you to marry me."

Jimmy stared at her, but she wasn't done.

"But don't say anything yet. For now, I want you to think on it. Tell me when you decide."

'_Decide?' _Jimmy thought. _'I've already decided! _Yes! _Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes! Yes, _I love you! _Yes, _I want to spend the rest of my life with you! _Yes, _I want to marry you!'_

But at the same time, he was disappointed. He had wanted _so bad_ to be the one who asked. Sure, it had the same end result, but he had the whole night planned.

"I gotta go now, but…call me, okay?"

He nodded numbly as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

That night he had asked Goddard for, and weighed, his options. In the end, he knew what to do:

The next day he had Goddard leave a note at Cindy's door that read, _'If you want to know my answer, meet me at my house at 6:30. Jimmy. P.S. Dress up._

Cindy became confused, but excited. So Jimmy began to prepare. He changed into his suit and cooked (in the opposite order). Then he lit some candles and waited. He didn't have to wait long. He became nervous as her Mustang pulled into his driveway.

He had been waiting beside it and when she pulled up, he opened the door and smiled, then held his hand out to her. She seemed pleasantly surprised and took his offered hand. They entered his home and he pulled the chair out for her. She sat and he served the meal. As the evening was drawing near its end, Cindy grew more and more anxious. They finished eating and she began wondering if he _would _answer her. Finally, she resorted to bringing it up herself.

"Jimmy?"

"Hmm?" he asked distracted with clearing plates.

"Did you…did you decide?"

Jimmy smiled slyly. Yes, he had, and he told her as much. Cindy automatically asked what his choice was. She was still seated, yet Jimmy was standing as he answered.

"No."

"N-no?" Her face fell. She had been so sure… "But—"

"No," he said softly, taking her soft hands in his own, hands that were rough from experiments and explosions. He sank to one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "Will _you _marry _me_?"

She gasped. Knowing Jimmy for twelve years, not even his genius mishaps, nor anything else about him, should have surprised her. But this did, and it took her a moment to answer.

"You…you had it all planned?" she asked, amazed. He nodded.

"You had a ring and every thing!" she exclaimed in awe. He nodded.

"Well," she laughed. "I guess you already know my answer."

"I guess I do," he said, still on bended knee, "but I'd like to hear it."

"Yes," she said, then teased, "I would love to become Mrs. Big-head."

He leaned in and whispered, "You're the only girl worth it," in her ear as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. "I love you," he whispered, massaging her left hand.

The future Mrs. Neutron admired her ring. He was always surprising her, always seeming a step behind when, really, he was right with her, even ahead at times.

She should've known not to propose to a Neutron.


End file.
